


You Belong to Me, Darling

by FurbyDisaster53



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, M/M, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, Smut, dominant Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), no plot and there’s still a twist ending, submissive Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Alastor had taken Angel Dust off of Valentino’s hands, and now all the spider wants to do is give the Radio Demon all the love, affection, and praise he deserves.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	You Belong to Me, Darling

Angel was casually cleaning up around the radio station; like he usually did. After everything Alastor had done for him, the spider worshiped the Radio Demon to no end, and believed that as long as Alastor was happy, he was happy. Angel finally found the deer at his desk, then smiled and ran over. “Daddy! Daddy! I finished cleaning up!” he exclaimed. "Why thank you, my dear! You do know that you don't have to do that?" asked Alastor. Angel simply shrugged and smiled softly at him. “Well yeah I know. But I want to! Ya already did so much for me already. And it ain’t like ya gonna let me make it up to ya in other ways” he explained. "Yes, well the whole point was to get you out of that type of situation. You need not fear about not being able to 'pay me back'," Alastor replied. “I know, but ya deserve it. For being the most incredible fuckin person I’ve ever met,” said Angel. As he did, a light blush spread across the Radio Demon’s face. "Thank you, my dear," he said. Angel had noticed the blush, and now he couldn’t help but smile. “Ya like that, daddy? Ya like me saying little sweet things to ya?” asked the spider, only making Alastor blush more.

"It's very nice, my dear," he answered. “Aww well ya deserve it. But I’m sure people tell ya nice things all the time. What with ya being so powerful and influential and all, ya probably got dozens of people worshiping ya. Ya don’t need me to do it too,” Angel said, before he paused and added in a lower voice, “but I happily will.” Alastor found himself shivering at those words, and he ended up chuckling slightly. "People normally run in the opposite direction before I greet them," he said. “And that’s a damn shame. But I mean who could really blame them? Ya powerful, terrifying, and let’s face it, ya could kill anyone in a heartbeat. Why else do ya think I always say how lucky I am to have you? Ya a total badass, daddy. And I like it,” Angel smirked. "I- um-" stammered Alastor. Angel switched from the seductive voice to a more innocent one, then he started to bat his eyelashes. “What’s the matter, daddy? I was only talking about how amazing ya are. Talking about how I’d happily do whatever ya asked me. How I’d get on my knees and beg for ya if ya wanted me to. About how I’m so so happy to be yours and no one else’s. What’s wrong with talkin like that?” he asked. Alastor found himself so flustered he couldn’t even speak. 

“Who knew that was all it took to make the Radio Demon weak?” Angel smirked, before pausing. “Seriously, Al, can ya hear me?” he asked. "I- um, words," Alastor muttered. “Did I actually break ya, or are ya humoring me?” asked Angel, as Alastor seemed to snap out of it. "Of course, I've never been better, my dear!" he replied. “Ya sure?” Angel asked. "Absolutely!" the Radio Demon answered. “Okay....just checking,” Angel said, before he paused. He was curious to see if he could do it again. “I wouldn’t wanna break ya without even doing anything,” the spider said, before he winked. Once again, Alastor started blushing. "Don't worry about a thing!" he said. “Okay. Y’know, I didn’t know ya could blush like that. It’s cute,” smiled Angel. "I do not blush," returned Alastor. “Well ya sure were earlier,” Angel giggled. “Don’t worry, daddy. I won’t tell anyone. And ya still the baddest, scariest overlord out there,” he finished. Alastor was slightly flushed at his words, and his tail began wagging under his coat. “What’s that noise?” Angel asked. "Noise?" asked Alastor. “Yeah, I dunno. Like...rustling. Behind ya,” Angel said, before he went to look behind Alastor. The deer’s eyes widened, and he turned around to keep Angel from seeing the tail. 

Unfortunately, Angel still caught a glimpse of something red and fluffy. “Is that what I think it is, daddy?” he asked. "No! What could it possibly be?' Alastor asked. “Well....I think either ya got a fluffy tail, or ya just happy to see me,” grinned Angel. "Definitely not!" the Radio Demon exclaimed. “....well can I see? If ya don’t have one I won’t bug ya, but if ya do, I’d hate to not see! Pleaseeee?” Angel begged. "There's no escaping you is there?" Alastor sighed, as he took off his coat, revealing the fluffy tail. “It’s so cute! May I touch it?” Angel asked. "I suppose so," nodded Alastor. “I’ll make it quick, I swear,” said Angel, before he touched it gently. “It’s so fluffy!” he exclaimed. "It is a tail, my dear. Of course, it would be 'fluffy'," sighed Alastor. Angel gave it another quick stroke before moving his hand away. “Well I like it. Why would ya keep something as cute as that put away? Ya doing the world a disservice,” Angel said.  
"I wouldn't be as respected as I am now," replied Alastor. “Well I respect ya. Even if ya have an adorable fluffy tail. But nobody will ever know. i promise,” Angel smiled. "Thank you, my dear," Alastor said. “Ya welcome!” Angel replied, before he paused. “While were on the subject of cute and fluffy shit, may I touch ya ears? Please?” he asked. "If you wish," Alastor sighed. 

“Yes! Thank ya, daddy,” Angel smiled, before standing in front of Alastor and moving two hands to stroke his ears. “They’re so soft! Damn how are ya so fucking soft?” the spider asked. "It's simply my demon form, though I despite it," Alastor returned. “I like it!” I stopped petting. I didn’t wanna overstep my boundaries. “I mean, what other demons are cute, handsome, and scary as fuck all at once? Its....it’s uniquely you, Y’know? I think ya got an amazing form. I don’t know any other demon that can even hold a candle to ya,” Angel said, before he stopped touching Alastor’s ears. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries; he just wanted to let Alastor know how much he meant to him. All the spider ever wanted to do was tell Alastor how important he was. He just didn’t know that every time he said nice things about Alastor, the deer would end up bright red. "Hm, I suppose you're right," he said. “Damn straight I am. Ya blushing again,” Angel smirked. "Well, I simply can't help it," shrugged Alastor. 

“Well ya gonna be blushing for a while, cause I ain’t shutting up anytime soon. I don’t think ya understand how fortunate I am to have ya, daddy. Ya the sweetest thing to me, and a living nightmare to others. I like that. I like lots of stuff about ya. I like how ya kill people, I like how ya get all flustered when I talk to ya, and I like how fucking handsome ya are. There is no one I’d rather be with. And even if ya never wanna have sex, I’ll always be yours and no one else’s,” Angel purred. His words made Alastor blush all the way down to his chest, goosebumps travelling up his back. "Hm," he hummed. Angel carefully stroked the deer’s tail another time, and smiled down at him. “Y’know, it’s another thing I like about ya. Ya know that I’d happily do anything ya asked. Ya know that you’d just have to say the word and I’d make a fool of myself for ya. But ya never push me to do anything. Ya always such a gentleman. And ya give me way better treatment than I deserve. Ya have no idea how happy ya make me. But I’d be happy to show ya,” he said, with his voice low and sultry. 

"Show me, Angel,” Alastor breathed. “Do ya really want me to show ya? Do ya want me to give ya everything ya deserve and more? Do ya want me to worship ya, daddy?” Angel whispered, before placing a kiss on his neck. "Yes. Show daddy how much you love him," Alastor returned. “Oh I plan too,” Angel smiled, before pulling the Radio Demon into a deep kiss. Alastor hesitantly moved his lips against Angel’s, slowly gaining a hunger for more. He was a man starved and he needed this to be satisfied, so he kissed him deeply as well. Angel moved two of his arms over Alastor’s shoulders, and two to his waist, and one of the lower ones stroked his tail. To Alastor, the attention was almost too much but also not enough. He needed more, so he wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist, pulling the spider against him. Angel moaned a little at that, then he placed his other lower hand on the deer's ass, and grabbed it to pull him closer. The Radio Demon moaned slightly and simply wrapped his arms around him tighter, kissing him more heavily. 

Angel smiled into it, but after a little bit, the spider broke away. “Can ya help me out of this?” he asked. “I could do it myself, but I want you to undress me, daddy,” Angel whispered, before kissing his neck again. “I want ya to enjoy it,” he finished. "Of course I will, my dear," Alastor breathed as we pulled away. He reached a hand up to the middle of Angel’s back, between his shoulder blades, and took the zipper between his fingers. Gently, Alastor tugged it downwards, feeling each tooth of the zip pull away from each other as he revealed more of the spider’s back to the cool air. Alastor finally reached the base before trailing gloved fingers up his newly exposed fur lightly, both of his hands moving towards his shoulders, peeling Angel’s sleeves off his shoulders and down his long arms. Doing the same for his bottom set, Alastor let the top half of the dress pool around his waist. Finally, grabbing the hem, he wiggled it down Angel’s waist and let it fall to the floor with a soft thump.

Angel stepped out of the dress once it hit the floor, then he wrapped his lower hands around the deer’s waist while the upper ones started playing with his tie. “I want you. I want you so badly,” Angel whispered, as he almost started to untie it. “Ya have no idea how much I love ya,” he continued, as he took the tie off and started to slowly remove his coat. “But ya will soon,” he grinned, slipping it off of him. “Pretty soon all of hell is gonna know exactly who I belong to,” finished Angel. Alastor grabbed the spider’s chin in a light grip between his finger and thumb. "Me. You belong to me. Undress me, my dear. Leave the gloves, will you?" he asked. “Yes, daddy,” Angel nodded, before doing exactly what the deer asked. He slowly undid each individual button, then pulled his shirt off. Next, Angel gently pulled down with Alastor’s pants, leaving them around his ankles, before doing the same with his underwear. ”Ya so beautiful,” Angel breathed.

Alastor blushed and stepped out of the pants. "Fold them, my dear. We don't want any creases in our clothes now, do we?" he asked. “Of course not,” Angel nodded. He folded them and put them off to the side, then he put the other clothes with it. “Whaddya want me to do first? Whatever it is, I’ll do it. Ya know I will” he took a few steps closer. “I wanna do whatever ya tell me, daddy. I wanna show you how incredible ya are. And I want ya to make me yours forever,” Angel asked, going back over to him. "Go sit on the bed, my dear," replied Alastor. “Yes, daddy,” Angel nodded, before he went and sat on the bed. Alastor walked over to the spider and gripped his chin between fingers and thumb again. "Who do you belong to, my dear?" he asked. “You. I belong to you and nobody else,” Angel breathed. Alastor smiled down at him and moved his hand so it was cupping Angel’s jaw and his thumb stroked against his cheek. "Such a good boy,” Alastor said, nearly purring. Angel was shuddering at his touch. “I wanna be good for ya, daddy.” he muttered. "You already are, darling," Alastor said, before he kneeled down in front of him. "You're magnificent," he continued, as he moved his hand from Angel’s face down his neck. Trailing his gloved fingernails down the spider’s neck, slightly scratching them against the fur as the Radio Demon slowly kissed him, using his hand against the back of his neck to pull his face closer. 

Angel kissed him back passionately, and he started moaning quietly. Alastor used his other hand stroke on half of Angel’s fluffy chest as he kissed him. Angel only moaned louder, and he started stroking Alastor’s tail. The Radio Demon moaned, before pulling away for a moment. “Did ya really make me get all undressed just so we could kiss?” Angel teased, before kissing his neck. "The night is only young, my dear. Just have patience," Alastor replied. “Alright, daddy. I’ve waited this long,” Angel smiled. "Change positions with me, my dear," said Alastor. “Yes, daddy,” Angel nodded, before kneeling down in front of the Radio Demon. "Worship me, darling," he whispered. Angel nodded, then he slowly took him into his mouth. The spider started bobbing his head, looking up at the deer through his long eyelashes. Alastor gasped and moaned, his fingers tangling in Angel's hair. "Mhm, Angel~” he moaned. Angel stopped for a moment and started to tenderly stroke him. “Ya moans are so pretty, daddy,” he said. "You're incredible, darlen," said Alastor. “No, you are. The most incredible guy in all of hell,” Angel replied, as he went back to sucking him. Alastor moaned loudly and his hips thrusted against his mouth. Angel almost choked a little at that but kept going, then he popped off again and went back to stroking. “Ya like that, don’t ya daddy? Want me to keep goin?” he asked. 

"Mhm,” Alastor moaned. Angel smiled, then did it again. This time he took him the whole way in, since turning into a demon made his gag reflex non-existent. "Angel!" Alastor exclaimed. Angel stopped and looked up at him, eyes half lidded. “Yes, daddy?” he asked. The sight of that alone was enough to make Alastor lose his train of thought. Angel smiled and started kissing the Radio Demon’s inner thighs. “How ya feeling, daddy? Has baby been good for ya?” he asked in between kisses. "So good, darlen," Alastor answered. “That’s all I want. Just to be good for ya. I only wanna please ya,” whispered Angel. "You do, darling. Such a good boy for daddy," said Alastor. Angel smiled, then he stopped kissing his thighs and moved along up, and he started kissing the deer’s chest. “Daddy, I want ya. I want ya so bad. Please, please make me yours,” he begged. "Angel~," Alastor moaned. “Please daddy? Are ya gonna make me beg again?” Angel asked, as he kissed his chest a few more times. "Of course not. You deserve a reward," Alastor replied. 

”Oh thank ya, daddy!” Angel said, as he smiled and climbed on the bed again. “Take me, daddy. I want everyone to know who I belong to,” the spider said, laying out for him. Alastor crawled over to him, seeing a tube of lube. He lubed up two of his gloved fingers, slowly pushing in one of them. “Ohhhh shit,” Angel whispered, already moaning softly. Alastor smiled and thrusted it in and out a few times, wanting to open him up before pressing in a second fingers, scissoring Angel open and pressing his fingers against the bundle of nerves inside of him. “Alastor~ Oh Alastor~,” moaned Angel. "Yes, Darlen. Say my name, let everybody know you belong to daddy," Alastor whispered low in his ear. “Alastor! AhhAlastor~!” Angel exclaimed. Just as he was starting to get close, Alastor stopped thrusting his fingers. "Do you think you can take more or do you want my dick?" he asked. “Give it to me, daddy. Please, please give it to me. I need it,” Angel pleaded. 

"Of course, my dear," replied Alastor. He lubricated his dick and lined it up against Angel. "I want you to tell all of Hell who you belong to. Scream my name," Alastor whispered. After that, he entered him.“Alastor! Ohh Alastor! Ah fuck!” Angel moaned, nearly screaming. "Yes, darling! Who do you belong to?" asked Alastor. “You, daddy! You and nobody else! Alastor! I’m Alastor’s,” Angel shouted. "You're mine now,” Alastor said, as he continued to thrust and grabbed Angel’s dick with one gloved hand to stroke him. "You belong to me," he continued. “I do! I do, daddy and I love it!” Angel exclaimed, as he started panting a little. “I’m yours! I’m your baby forever and ever,” he finished. "Always my baby," Alastor smiled. He kissed and nipped at the spider’s neck as he sped up everything he was doing. “Your baby,” Angel repeated, while moaning a lot and screaming a bit. “Oh harder daddy,” he whispered. The Radio Demon grabbed Angel’s egs and made him wrap them around his waist, then he thrusted harder and deeper, pressing against that spot inside of Angel. “OH ALASTOR! Daddy....daddy I-I think I’m close,” Angel breathed. "Come for me, darling. I'm getting close too," Alastor said. Not long after he said that, Angel came, and Alastor followed soon after. 

Angel was panting less and less, as his breathing started to return to normal. “Thank you, daddy. Thank you,” he said quietly, before kissing him softly. "You're welcome, my dear," Alastor smiled. Angel started to cuddle with him, leaning his head on the deer’s chest.“You’re incredible,” Angel said, before letting out a small yawn. "You were absolutely beautiful," Alastor smiled, as he took off his gloves and vanished them. “Anything to make ya happy, Al. Ya deserve it,” Angel smiled. "I wasn't too rough or anything was I, darling?" Alastor asked. “Nah. Ya were super gentle compared to guys I’ve had in the past. It was perfect. Just like you,” Angel replied. "If that was gentle then I have no idea of the sort of things that happened at the studio. You were absolutely perfect, my dear," said Alastor, before kissing his cheek. “Thank you, daddy,” Angel said quietly, cuddling up with him. 

"You really were magnificent, darling. None of the other times we did something like this was as wonderful as tonight's," Alastor said. “Oh yeah. Tonight was great. Best round of this by far,” Angel replied. "It really was. I love you so much," smiled Alastor.  
“I love ya too, bambino,” Angel said, before he kissed his cheek. “We need to do this again. It’s way more fun than ordinary sex,” he finished. "Maybe we could try to switch roles next time," Alastor chuckled. “Ohh ya think? Cause I wanna be all dominant and shit with ya,” his boyfriend smiled. "I don't think I would mind that one bit," replied Alastor, as Angel giggled a little. “Me either. And as much fun as it is playing as ya baby, I need variety in my afterlife,” he said. "What is life without a little variety after or otherwise?" Alastor grinned. “Exactly,” Angel smiled, before kissing his nose. “Oh! Ya can even wear one of my outfits!” he exclaimed. "Which one do you have in mind, cher?" Alastor asked. “It wouldn’t be anything revealing, I promise, just....I dunno, I might have some little red dresses that’d look great on ya,” answered Angel. "Maybe," smiled Alastor. “We can figure it out tomorrow. For now, I’m fucking tired,” Angel said, as he chuckled slightly. "Hm, me too," Alastor said, before he kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. "Two seconds then," he said, before he snapped his fingers and all of the mess they made was gone. "There we go, now we can sleep," said Alastor.

“Good,” Angel smiled, before kissing the deer again. “Besides, we gotta rest up if we’re doing this again tomorrow,” he continued. "That we do, my dear," Alastor sighed happily and pulled Angel closer to him. "You were truly incredible," he said. “So were you. You are every time,” Angel sighed. "Thank you, mon amore," said Alastor. “Ya welcome, bambino,” Angel replied, before yawning again. “Night, Alastor,” he said, with his eyes slowly falling to a close. "Goodnight, Angel," Alastor returned, as he stroked his boyfriend’s hair softly as they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And it was a role play the whole time! Tune in next time for the sequel lol.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely kinky. I just figured it was some kind of fan fiction rite of passage lmao. Also, special thanks to my good friend, Ill_Have_That_Drink_Now for helping me with this a few days ago. I could not have done it alone 💕💕


End file.
